Snow? Here?
by ProjectSSSS123
Summary: *ONE SHOT* What happens when it snows for the first time on Planet Vegeta? Chaos erupts!


One-Shot:

What Happens When It Snows On Planet Vegeta For The First Time?

**SSSS: So… I woke up today to snow, and my friend, ****Ice****Kat9494, suggested that I write a one-shot. Why the hell not?**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"Alright daddy," A four-year old Raditz shouted, "I'm going out to school!"

"Don't get yourself killed," His father replied, "Kami forbid you make me happy."

With his tail held high, Raditz walked outside to a rather cloudy day on Planet Vegeta. He looked up to the sky… and noticed it was raining, except it wasn't rain. It was little white flakes drifting slowly on to the ground. In confusion, Raditz held his hand out and touched one of the gentle white flakes. It felt cold to the touch. Then one slowly drifted on to his nose. He sneezed as a reaction, and then his eyes grew wide in fear.

"The sky is falling!" He shouted as he ran back inside.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the palace…

"King Vegeta!" One of his men shouted as he ran inside the palace in a frenzy.

King Vegeta looked annoyed for some reason today. People kept coming in and yelling at him that the "sky was falling." "Let me guess," He sighed, exasperated, "The sky is falling?"

The man looked up in surprise. "H-how did you know?"

"Because I had well over 9000 people come in and tell me the same damn thing!" He yelled, clearly annoyed. "Let me go take a look." With a heavy sigh, he got up and walked outside to a sky of falling, white frozen rain. He touched a gentle flake, and it instantly melted in his hand.

"What is this crap!?"

* * *

"Daddy!" Raditz ran inside, yelling, blinded by fear. He ran up to his father, having trouble containing his fear. After all, he IS four years old. "The sky is falling! The sky is falling!"

After reading the newspaper with a strange headline entitled "The Sky Is Falling," he looked up to his son with a raised eyebrow. "What?" He asked, completely oblivious.

"C'mon, daddy, the sky is falling! It says so on that piece of paper!"

"Raditz," Bardock began, "What makes you think I should go out and see that? Is this another one of your pranks?"

"No!" Raditz furiously shook his head, "I swear that this is for real! It's not another one of my pranks!"

Bardock held his head and facepamled. "I swear to Kami, Raditz, if this is a lie, I WILL make the sky fall…except with you blood!" With a heavy sigh, he got up from the wooden seat and followed Raditz outside, only to find white particles falling peacefully and endlessly from the sky.

"See, see!?" Raditz yelled, "I TOLD you that the sky was falling!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Bardock snapped. "Jeez, Raditz! How easy do you think it is to believe a four-year-old moron screaming his head off about the sky falling!?"

Raditz scowled. His father NEVER believed him about anything! "But I-"

He was interrupted by Bardock's scouter phone ringing that annoying "Back In Time" tone. Raditz pouted. "You need to change that…"

"Yeah I know, shut up Raditz," Bardock snapped back to his son. He picked up the phone. "Yo, this is Bardock, what the hell do you want?...Really, Tora, seriously?...Awesome, alright, I'll be right there." He hung up and looked at his son. "Great news, I found a planet with a high bounty on it. I'll be back in a day or so. Raditz, take care of Kakarot while I'm gone."

"Can I play with him?" Raditz asked, his eyes shining.

"Sure, just don't be too rough with him, he's only one." Bardock countered.

Raditz cocked his head. "You dropped me off a building when I was one!"

"No I didn- oh ya I did, but that's besides the point. He has a WAY lower power level than you. I'm off." And with a hasty pace, he was gone.

Raditz rubbed his hands together. A one-year-old Kakarot came happily running out of the house, but tripped on a rock and went face first into the pile of sky accumulating on ground. Raditz helped him up. "Hey, Kakarot, wanna play a game?"

* * *

Prince Vegeta was staring wistfully out of the window, watching the two third-class brothers throwing lumps of accumulating sky at each other.

He really wanted to join them.

With his usual scowl, he turned towards his father. "Father," He began, "I want to go outside and play with the third-class baka."

King Vegeta only shook his head. "Are you serious?"

Prince Vegeta shook his head yes. "It looks like…fun." He winced. He hated that word.

King Vegeta countered. "Why don't you go train on the Saibamen? After all, they are pretty strong."

The young prince shook his head. "I've already beaten the toughest ones we have!" He put his foot down. "Besides, it's _boring_ sitting in this dirty palace all day doing nothing, when out there, third-class idiots are having fun. Training has gotten boring, and it looks like their using the accumulating sky as training. Look." He finished, pointing to a window. They both looked outside.

"Ok, Kakarot," Raditz began, "Try to punch this pile of sky as hard as you can!"

Raditz looked up to his brother with a blank expression. "It'll huwt!" He said with his young knowledge of words.

"No it won't, just punch it as hard as you can!"

Kakarot shook his head and copied his dad's stance. He let out a tiny yell as he ran, or rather _slowly _ran, towards the pile of sky. He gave it a good punch and went halfway through the large pile. Little bits of sky flew into his face and he coughed. Raditz began to laugh.

Kakarot looked angrily up to his brother. "You towd me it wouldn't huwt!" He yelled. He then ran up the huge pile of sky and, with his tail, tripped his brother and planted his face into the white soft pieces of sky. Raditz threw off his brother, and picked up a bunch of sky. He formed it into a ball and threw it as his brother. Kakarot reacted blindly by dodging the ball, and who better to have it hit than Prince Vegeta himself. Now he was seething, but on the inside, he had a wild young kid spirit.

"Oh yeah?" He challenged. He picked up a pile of sky and threw it at Raditz, and then threw another one at Kakarot. In the puff of sky that followed that, little bits of sky were being flung towards the prince. He ran into the smoke of the sky and began to tackle Raditz and Kakarot, having too much fun. He hadn't felt so alive in a while.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Archives…

A young Saiyan scholar scratched his head. He was in awe of the confusing paper of the day entitled "The Sky is Falling." "Alright, let me get this straight," He began, "Little while flakes are falling from the sky, and kids are using them to train? That's not weird at all." He said sarcastically to his working friend, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, Tenso," She countered, "The kids seem to be having fun at least. What's more fun than training on big piles of puffy white flakes? Even the Prince is training on it with my kids."

The scholar only shook his head. "But Naira," He countered, "Doesn't it just strike you weird that 'little while pieces of sky'", He said, quoting the paper, "Are falling? There's got to be some explanation to it." He finished, tossing the paper onto the table.

Naira then had an idea. "I was reading a book the other day entitled, 'Earth', and it talked about these certain storms, I think."

"Hmm, do you remember which section it was in?" Tenso asked.

Naira raised an eyebrow. "Where we always keep all our world books, baka!"

Tenso got up and walked a little ways into the archives, strolling past old scrolls and burned pieces of paper from the war. He finally got to a towering shelf, and the "E" section was at the top. He floated a bit, and began to search for the book. He finally found it, a large book with a torn cover. He took it from the shelf and lugged it back to the desk. He dropped the book on the desk and it created a loud echo throughout the archives. Carefully, he opened the book.

"Now," He began, "Which page was it on?"

"Search that first page which Earthlings call "The Index." Naira instructed. "There should be a section entitled 'Weather.'"

Tenso flipped a few pages and found the section entitled 'Weather' on page 89. He gently flipped the old, yellowing pages and hit the section he was looking for.

"Rain," He began, "This is the most common storm on Planet Vegeta. It happens when clouds cannot hold any more water from evaporation (see page 87), so then precipitation occurs, which is basically just water."

"Thunderstorms," He continued, "This is what happens when the air is heated, which stimulates the particles in the clod to create chemical reactions, thus creating 'light shows' within the clouds. Sometimes, lightning, a part of thunderstorms can sometimes come down onto the planet and cause fires or knock out electric appliance."

Naira held her head. She was so bored of him reading. "Flip to the page entitled 'snow'. You can read the other pages later."

The book fascinated Tenso, but he heard Naira's threat. He flipped a few pages and found the page entitled 'snow'. Unfortunately, there was little on it. He read what was on the page.

"Snow. This storm has never come to Planet Vegeta before in all known and recorded history of the planet. Little is known about it, so a team was sent to discover it on Earth. When the air is cooled, the rain (see page 90) falls from the clouds, but when it hits the chilled atmosphere, it causes the rain to freeze, thus creating gentle white snowflakes that fall from the sky. If it were to snow on Planet Vegeta, that would mean that the atmosphere would be cooling down, which could spell trouble in the future. The only way to stop a snowstorm is to heat up the atmosphere." He finished.

"So," Naira began, "This book is telling us that if don't stop this snowstorm going on, then it could spell trouble for Planet Vegeta."

"We should go tell the King about this, yes?" Tenso asked, ready to leave.

"Not before I call a certain someone. After all, he IS a scientist."

Tenso put his hands up. "It's a RUMOR, not the truth, silly."

She was already calling him.

* * *

Meanwhile, on Planet Quartz…

"…And then I tell the guy 'don't be angry, I'm just saiyan!'" Tora finished as his team members laughed. They had just finished up with the planet and were taking a well-deserved break. Luckily, there was a full moon when they had arrived; so clean up was an easy task. "And after that-"

_**Saxophone starts playing** Gotta Get Back In Time…_

"Well," Tora began, "We all know whose ring tone that is…"

"Obviously," Fasha cut in, staring at Bardock.

Bardock put his hands up. "It came with it, alright?" He picked up the phone. "Yeah?... Slow down Naira!... Alright, OK, got it, thanks." He took off his scouter.

Tora gave a devilish, playful smile. "The wife? What did she pester you about this time?" The whole gang gave a mild laugh.

"Leave it to Naira and Tenso," He began, "To find out the cause of, and I quote my son, 'the sky falling.' Anyone of you ever hear of snow before?" No one answered. "Thought not. C'mon, we need to get back to Planet Vegeta. I'll tell you along the way there."

* * *

Kakarot fell backwards into the snow and started moving around, trying to get the snow off of him. He stood up and noticed he made an odd shape in the ground, almost like a person. He beckoned over his brother and the prince and pointed at the ground. "It wooks wike a pewson!" He said with his undeveloped words. Raditz took a look at the shape and sure enough, it looked like an angel. He thought for a second. "I call it a "sky angel" and all three chibis broke into mild laughter.

* * *

Meanwhile, in space…

"…The only way to stop a snowstorm is to heat up the atmosphere." Bardock finished as he repeated the words said by Naira. "I'd like to get rid of it, but if the kids are training on it, maybe it's worth keeping, yeah?"

Tora cut in. "But what if it's somehow harmful? Wouldn't have to be physically. The kids would have too much fun-"

"-Attacking each other and dodging the snow, which could be used for the future." Fasha finished. "You're one heck of a smartass, General."

Bardock broke into laughter. "Sorry, Fasha, I'm taken!" Those remarks made the whole group laugh, until they hit the atmosphere of Planet Vegeta. One area on the planet seemed to be completely white with a new sheet of snow. It looked peaceful.

"We gotta convince King Vegeta to not heat up the atmosphere."

* * *

"Father!" Prince Vegeta begged, "You MUST NOT heat up the atmosphere! The snow has been good for training!"

The King cast his glare to his son. "And what if it continues for the years to follow? I'm not signing up for that!"

"C'mon!" Raditz now begged, "You saw how we were training! I was training my one-year-old brother who got it down completely. He improved, I saw it with my scouter!"

"No means no!" The irked King snapped. "And you can't stop me!"

"I can!" Kakarot shouted. He picked up a wad of snow and threw it at the king. "You big meanie! .PLAY!" He bombarded the king with a bunch of snow, and soon enough, Prince Vegeta and Raditz joined in.

Across the area, Bardock looked on. "Looks like I'm late for the fight." He took off towards his position and landed next to the king; the kids weren't letting up. He crossed his arms.

"Seems the kids want the same thing I want, huh?" He smirked.

"No way!" The king got up and reacted quickly, sending a beam of _ki_ into the air… or not, for it was deflected by Bardock and sent into a snow pile, instantly melting it.

"One of us will tire out eventually, and since you're getting bombarded by kids, it'll be you."

Finally, the king gave up. "Alright, it can stay, UNLESS something deadly happens."

"Good," Raditz said, throwing a ball of snow in his hand up and down. "Prepare to get 'chilled'!"

The King cut in. "Ah, I see what you did there." He said. Then his son came up to him and placed a wad of snow into his hand. "Here's how it works. Aim it at one of us and we dodge it. If you get hit, you're out. Go ahead, throw it at one of us."

Bardock closed his yes and gave an honest smirk, but not when something cold hit his face.

"Ahh," King Vegeta said, "That felt good."

Bardock shook his head to get the snow off his face and gave a challenging look to the king. "So that's how it is, huh? Raditz?" Raditz came over, and without letting up, everyone, even the prince, began to bombard the king.

It was a good day.


End file.
